Drunken Dragon
by RobbyA
Summary: Shouta and Lucoa one-shot. Vore and digestion are present. Read at your own risk.


There was a great silence in the Magatsuchi household. A few hours earlier, that curvaceous, perverted dragon woman had went out for the day, apparently wanting to hang out with Miss Kobayashi and the others. It didn't bother Shouta that much as he was somewhat delighted that Lucoa was away for the time being. After nearly getting seduced by the ex-goddess daily, at the very least, he could relax until her inevitable return. Sure enough, by the time he finished a level, the door wobbled its way open, and Lucoa slid through the door entrance, practically falling over.

"The succubus came back," thought Shouta. He was not looking forward to more harassment from the ex-goddess. Strangely, though, Lucoa glanced around the room almost as if she was looking for Shouta. Even though he was literally about three feet away from her. Shouta raised an eyebrow in curiosity. He pretended to cough, catching Lucoa's attention.

"Oh, Shouta, baby, I thought I lost you!"

Lucoa stumbled towards the young boy and crudely sits down beside Shouta. "She's acting weirder than usual" Shouta noticed "what's gotten into her?"

Shouta decides to ignore this, and he continued to play his games. This became increasingly difficult of a task: not short of two minutes, Lucoa inched closer to Shouta. Slightly uncomfortable? Maybe, but it wasn't too much to be concerned for. Towards the end of the fifth level? Lucoa started rubbing Shouta's shoulders and mumbling something to herself in a slurred manner. Fearful at that point, Shouta again tried to annoy the dragon woman's advances and was towards the middle of completing the final level, Lucoa notices the tension and starts a conversation.

"Shouta, how long have we known each other" she asked.

Shouta was surprised by her sudden question, but he was able to muster a response. "For a year."

Lucoa went silent for a few seconds as if probing her mind for more questions.

"Shouta, what do you think of me?"

Lucoa edged closer to Shouta's face, her large bosom literally inches away from suffocating the young boy. "E-excuse me?" he gulped.

Lucoa's cheeks blushed a deep red. In one of the rare moments, she had both of her eyes open. Her discolored eyes glanced Shouta up and down, a mad daze overcoming her. "I just like staring at you."

Shouta was now obviously creeped out and tried to crawl away, but Lucoa leaned forward pinning Shouta with her upper body. Lucoa pressed down on Shouta until he started to asphyxiate. Caressing Shouta's cheek with her right hand, Lucoa leaned backwards at the last minute. Shouta's breathing came back in short, strained pushes. Shouta attempted to push Lucoa off him, but she was still firmly planted on him. Lucoa giggled at his desperate attempts at escape.

"It's just that when I first saw you opening a portal and I slipped through it, I've been in love with you ever since."

Shouta was taken aback by those words. "Y-you're insane!"

He tried to kick and punch Lucoa with all his might, but even in a more sluggish state, Lucoa managed to avoid his blows. She grabbed his hand and placed it in between her massive cleavage. "Do you hear that?" She asked. Her heart was beating in rapid succession.

Shouta was on the verge of crying. "Please, demon, stop…."

Lucoa stripped the boy, leaving him sprawled on the floor. She looked over him in a hungry manner. Bending down, Lucoa licked his left cheek. It was a salty mixture of the sweat protruding from his pores and his tears. She sucked on that scent for as long as she could. "Oh, Shouta," you taste wonderful!"

Lucoa licked his other cheek, and his neck. Shouta cringed at the sensation he felt from her tongue assaulting his neck. She licked and teasingly bit down on Shouta's nipples. She sucked them in a sensual manner before licking down his torso and bellybutton. Lucoa's belly grumbled loudly. "I can't wait anymore; I need you inside of me now!"

She seized the boy and she wrapped her lips around his feet and started to suck them in. Shouta pushed backward in an attempt of pulling out from the crazy dragon woman, but his fruitless attempts only spurred Lucoa to continue. Shouta's legs disappeared down Lucoa's esophagus, and she progressed towards his lower abdomen. Thankfully, despite her current state, she refrained from "sampling" Shouta's sea bear, and she slurped his chest and shoulders up without much issue. Shouta began to bawl at that moment. He screamed out for his parents or anyone to save him, the last part of his body that was visible before being sealed away by Lucoa's lips was his screaming face.

Lucoa rubbed her bloated, boy-filled belly that was still lively from the young Shouta scrambling around inside. Lucoa purred deeply "Oh, Shouta, don't stop squirming for momma!" Through magic, Lucoa became nude and she flicked her erect nipples to the rhythm of Shouta's convulsions. Licking her fingers, she inserted them into her pussy and beat rapidly from the thought that her belly was going to melt that little kid down to a slurry mess. "S- houta " she groaned in a hiss. She reached her limit with and splooge erupted from her clitoris. Lucoa panted heavily from her great load and licked her fingers clean of the cum. "I hope you're hungry, Shouta, she giggled."

After finishing, Lucoa stretches her arms and yawns. "Well, I guess now's the time for you to go to sleep."

Shouta gasped at her ominous tone of voice. "Lucoa, no, don't digest me!"

Lucoa giggled at the young boy's helplessness and walked towards his room. Plopping down on the bed, Lucoa patted her large tummy for the last time before yawning. "It's alright, sweetie, just let my belly soften you up." With that, Lucoa rolled over to her side and she went into a deep sleep.

* * *

Lucoa woke up to a bright and early Saturday morning from a hangover. "Oh…I vowed that I would never drink again. Stupid Kobayashi for convincing me otherwise."

She begrudgingly stretched her limbs until they were loosened. "Hmm...is it just me or did by breasts go up another cup?"


End file.
